Resident Evil: World Infection
by gothmars1027
Summary: Raccoon City has been blown up by The Umbrella Corporation. Thsi story takes place 1 year after that event. Now the corporation is on the move to give out their supplies around the world. Involves an old charecter that is bound on stopping Umbrella, a cop
1. Introductory and Dr Chang's Discovery

**Resident Evil: World Infection**

**Written by R.L. Carter**

**Based upon The CAPCOM Game Created by Shinji Mikami**

**The Umbrella Corporation **

**Umbrella had survived the law suites pressed by the remaining civilians of Raccoon City. The corporation used convincing cover ups to protect the business, and so far they worked. Raccoon City was no more. Umbrella had bombed the city because of the infectious T-Virus. The T-Virus was supposed to be used for a healing process but to be checked at least once a month. Somehow the virus broke out into the city and infected the most of the civilians. There were a few that survived though. To their surprise, Umbrella covered up this incident with a nuclear accident. Umbrella had a very lucky business. They sold everything to simple home appliances to viral weaponry, and they contributed the money made to pay off cover ups and to create the T-Virus………**

**Chapter 1: Dr. Chang's Discovery**

**Dr. Chang was a respected scientist for Umbrella. She hadn't been at Umbrella for six months before she got noticed by the owner of the corporation. He promoted her to one of the ten head scientists. But, the one thing she never knew about soon would come back on her.**

**Dr. Chang walked down the narrow hallway that led to her office. Before she opened the door, she scanned the Weekly Memo. There was going to be a meeting for the Head Scientists this Tuesday at 8:00 pm. Dr. Chang looked up at the huge clock. "Oh man, it's 15 till 8. Damn." She flung open the door of her office and grabbed a pad and pencil and hurried to the conference room. She got close to the door of the conference room and realized it was Monday. But she heard the owner, Mr. Malkovich, and someone else who didn't sound familiar. She normally wasn't the type of person to eavesdrop. But this was an interesting conversation. "We have discovered a new virus, which we call the X-Virus", said the voice of a woman. "And what the hell does it do Constance", said Malkovich. "Well sir, it's a spin off from the T-Virus. But my scientists say it can be more dangerous. But we'll make millions." Dr. Chang never heard of the T-Virus. But she was so confused she tripped on her own foot and fell against the door and caused a commotion between the two. "Who the hell are you?", said the proclaimed Constance. "I…I'm Susan Chang one of Umbrella's head scientists." Constance starred at Dr. Chang viciously as if she was going to bite her head off. Constance leaned over to Mr. Malkovich and whispered something to him. "I'm sorry Susan. SECURITY!", said Mr. Malkovich.**

**Dr. Chang got up immediately. Sure enough, two big security guards came in and looked around to see if there was a problem. "Take her away", said Constance, "You know what to do with that trash." The men took her away and brought her into a little room and closed the door. One of the men took out a gun. But Dr. Chang had managed to kick the man in the groin and run out the room. She knew that the other man was behind her. But she kept on running. She made to the boiler room. There was a pipe big enough for her to slide down. She hopped down there and the next minute it led to the Franz City Lake. As she flew out of the pipe she hit her head on a rock and landed in the water unconscious.**


	2. Jill's Mysterious appearance

**Chapter 2: Jill's Mysterious Appearance**

**Connor Lexington headed out of the Franz City Police Department. Connor was an accomplished police officer and memorized everything about being a cop. He unlocked his car and got in. Then his radio picked up Aretha Sykes. "There has been a robbery on Hilton Avenue. Any officer in that area head immediately to the site. Connor turned on the car radio to hear Pink's song, Trouble. "Great song", he said to himself. Then he headed to Franz First Bank. When he got to the site the robbers were on their knees, forced by a young woman, maybe 25, with a hand gun to their direction. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are?", said Connor. "Well if you were here on time then these little shits wouldn't have gotten this far. You wouldn't have three people shot." The young woman snapped. "Well, who are you?", he said back. "The name is Jill. Jill Valentine." She said back. Connor knew who this woman. She was one of the people to press charges on Umbrella. "See you around…..ummm….. Officer Lexington." She had to look at his badge. Jill got on a motorcycle which obviously belong to one of the robbers who yelled out for her to get off his bike. Though she still rode off into the horizon. Connor saw three patrol cars parking and he let them handle this situation. Thoughts ran through his head. 'Why was she here and what is her business here?' He said to himself. Now wasn't the time to ask questions like this. Chief Michaels was coming towards Connor.**

"**Now where the hell were you when that woman caught the robbers? Huh?" Connor still looked confused. Chief Michaels tried again. "Answer me goddammit. Huh? What your excuse this time Lexington?" Connor looked up at the chief with embarrassment. "I was on my way to the bank and there she was." "Do you know who the hussy is?", she said with rage. "She said she was Jill Valentine, the former Raccoon City police department's S.T.A.R.S." "I know, I know. That's the woman who pressed charges on Umbrella. To my belief, she was in on this little crime here. Ya know?", the chief answered back. Chief Michaels went over to another detective and told him to be on the look out for Jill Valentine. She came back over to Connor. "Now tell me what does she look like?" Connor trying to sum up a description and he answered back. "She had short brunette hair, it came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a black tank top and had short, low cut shorts. She also had on black boots that came up to her knees. That's all I seen. Oh, and she left on a motorcycle." The chief shook her head and went back to the detective and told him what Connor had seen. In Connor's head something bad was happening. Why would she be around here? Maybe Umbrella was around here. Or maybe Jill was trying to track down the corporation. All he knew was that something wasn't right.**


	3. Searching For An Answer

**Chapter 3: Searching For An Answer**

**Jill found herself in a situation that seemed hard to get out of. She had gotten out of situations harder than this but still it seemed like this one was going to take forever. She had on the news and seen a description close to hers. The F.C.P.D was looking for her. Her cop instincts caught up on her. 'Why did I have to stop those assholes?' she said to herself. She lit a cigarette and went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. Her mind switched back to a few years ago when she first came upon the illegal research that Umbrella was doing. Everything about that made her mad. "How can they not believe me" she said as she took a swig of the Jack Daniels. "I mean we had evidence, but they blew thatdamnmansion up and they still kept going till the city was filled with those things and then they had to blow the whole fucking thing up." Then a knock was on the hotel door. "Ms. Valentine, we have a warrant for your arrest. We can take this the easy way or the hard way." Jill laughed. 'These cops actually think they can come in here and arrest me. Ha. Well they can't.' Jill said in her head. She went over to the kitchen chair and grabbed the heavy book bag. She went into the bathroom and opened the window. As quickly the cops, the quickly she left. The cops were still banging on the door. They busted through and noticed that she wasn't there. One of them picked up his cell phone and called Chief Michaels.**


	4. Waking Up On Seagull Paradise

**Chapter 4: Waking Up On Seagull Paradise **

**Susan Chang lay motionless on the island. This island was filled with trash and debris and there were a lot of seagulls. Therefore the town called it Seagull Paradise. A horn blew in the night and Susan sat up immediately as she caught her breath. 'Where the hell I'm I?' She said to herself. She tried to summon up all her energy to get up a big heap of trash trying to think of why she was on Seagull Island. "That bitch. What was her name though?" Susan said to herself in whispers. Everything came back to her but she couldn't remember the name of that evil woman. **

"**HELLLLPPPPP!". That was Susan's first reaction. In the darkness there came a headlight and a sound of a motor. All of a sudden the headlight flew in the air and landed on a pile of trash. The vehicle made a screech sound as it hit the ground. The person on the what seemed to be a motorcycle was a woman. Susan rubbed her dry eyes as she starred at the woman. The woman came over to Susan and knelt down to her. The woman held out her hand and pulled up Susan. "Who are you?" Susan said. The woman hesitated for a minute and finally gave her an answer. "My name is Jill." After Jill said her name a blast corrupted the silence. Jill suddenly felt a huge object hit her head, she passed out instantly. Susan got up to see what it was. A building had exploded near by. Susan saw green gas spread from it. She held up Jill and pulled her to a shack near by. She locked the door and took Jill to the basement and they hid there till Susan thought it was. But….it wasn't safe. **


End file.
